The present invention relates to a quick change mounting system for machine tools in which tool-carrying fixtures are periodically changed and, more particularly, to a quick change system for changing hydraulically or pneumatically controlled tool-carrying fixtures in a time-efficient manner.
Systems for the manufacture of machined parts have historically been developed as a function of the volume of the parts to be produced. Where a large quantity of parts are to be manufactured in a continuous or near continuous manner, as occurs in the automotive industry, specialized machinery is developed for the machining and shaping of a particular part. In general, the development and capital equipment costs for such specialized machine systems is very high, although the initial costs can be amortized over the large volume of parts produced to result in lower overall piece-part costs when compared to other types of machining systems. While systems of this type are well-suited for large volume runs, their specialized design is such that they have a low adaptability for the manufacture of parts outside of their design specifications. Where machined parts are required in moderate volumes, as contrasted to high volumes, the design costs associated with dedicated or specially designed machine systems are prohibitive.
Various types of machining systems have been developed to meet the requirements for the moderate volume manufacture of machined parts. In these systems, tool-carrying fixtures are mounted on various types of spindles or plates and often include fluidically controlled tools, clamps, and other movable devices and members. Such machine systems oftentimes require periodic changing of the tool-carrying fixture when the production run of a first part is completed in order to change-over to a tool carrying fixture intended for the manufacture of a second type of machined part.
Substantial changeover and set-up time can be required to change tooling designed for the manufacture of a first part to tooling designed for the manufacture of another part. For example, the replacement tool-carrying fixture must be aligned in multiple axes and the fluid carrying lines connected to the fixture. While quick-disconnect couplings and flexible hoses have performed this function, it is not uncommon for hoses to be damaged during changeover and for the couplings to be contaminated with metal chips, cutting fluids, lubricants, and other debris associated with the machining operation. When the fluid supply system is so-contaminated, substantial disassembly operations are required to decontaminate the system.